dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Final Crisis: Legion of 3 Worlds Vol 1 1
** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * ** , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , * ** , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , * Supporting Characters: * * ** Mr. President * * * ** , , , , , , , , , Antagonists: * ** , , * * ** , , * * Other Characters: * Aad'm * ** , , , , * * Gaston Dominguez * Human Separatist Movement ** * * * Jun * ** , , , , , * * Legion of Super-Heroes ** , , * Legion of Super-Villains ** , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , * Mara * * * * Sonia * ** , , , , * ** , , , , , , , , , , , , * ** , , * ** , , , , , , * Locations: * ** * ** ** *** **** *** , **** ** ** ** * Items: * * * * * * Vehicles: * * Concepts: * | Notes = * This issue is reprinted in the collected edition Final Crisis: Legion of 3 Worlds. * This story is continued from the conclusion to Superman and the Legion of Super-Heroes. The results of the Earth-Man trial are announced, following his arrest. Time Trapper mentions that he tried to make the Legion forget Superman. * Superboy-Prime is discovered floating through the Timestream, and it's mentioned that he was last seen during the Sinestro Corps War. He murdered a Guardian, and the energy released by its death tore a fabric in the space-time continuum. This allowed him to travel the Multiverse in Countdown as Superman-Prime. When he tore apart Monarch's containment suit, the explosion sent him floating through time. * The farm couple seen in Smallville are Jun and Mara, a clear reference to Jonathan Kent and Martha Kent. They were originally seen in the opening to Superman and the Legion of Super-Heroes, where they murdered an alien baby sent to Earth. | Trivia = * The statue in the lobby of the Superman Museum is his pose on the cover of his first appearance. *The second row of portraits displaying different versions of Superman are: Kal Kent of DC One Million, Superman of Kingdom Come, and the Tangent Superman. *The "Hall of 1,000 Olsens" in the Superman Museum is presumably named after "The World of 1000 Olsens" in . The Hall includes: ** Super-Brain Olsen from . ** Elastic Olsen from . ** Jupiter Jimmy from . ** The Wolf-Man of Metropolis from . ** The Giant Turtle Man from . ** The Human Octopus from . ** The Human Flame-Thrower from . ** The Human Porcupine from . ** The Fat Boy of Metropolis from . ** Jimmy the Gorilla Reporter from | Recommended = | Links = * Final Crisis: Legion of 3 Worlds #1 Annotations * Final Crisis: Legion of 3 Worlds #1 Annotations Update }}